direcliff_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign Rules
Inspiration Updating the wiki after an adventure will earn your character an Inspiration point. Glory Every character that plays in the campaign will be assigned a Glory score. Glory is a general measure of how well known the PC on the island. In addition to bragging rights, glory determines how likely the character is known to residence of the island, and tales of their adventures are told. Higher Glory values also increase the likelihood of other contacting the adventurer with new tasks, quests, or assistance. Gaining Glory: Tags When posting adventures, interesting locations, rumors, and other items on the wiki, it is often helpful to add some tags, to quickly grant other players pertinent details. Things such as location type, spotted monster types, adventure type, and difficulty can all be added. Feel free to come up with your own tags as needed, but as an indicator of adventure difficulty the following scale is preferred: Town Level As the town of Clear Harbour grows, so does the caliber of adventurers found there. As more and more players advance, or invest in developing Clear Harbour, the town level will increase. When creating a new character, you may choose to begin at either 1st level, or any other level up to the town level of Clear Harbour Coins and Nuggets Civilized commerce has not been present on the island for centuries. Much of the treasure found is not in modern coin. By decree Prince Akii has pledged to honor the various currencies found on the island by explorers Ancient Coins Ancient coins are honored in Clearwater Harbour at a rate of 1:1 for ancient copper, silver, gold, and platinum coins. Nuggets Raw bits of ore are occasionally found and collected by the islands inhabitants. these nuggets are being honored at a rate of 1 nugget equals 3 coins of the same material. In-Between Game Actions To maximize play time, it is recommended that players take care of any in-between game actions before game starts. Characters are always welcome to purchase (or sell at 50% base price) any item found in the Players Handbook. For other actions you would like to perform, such as asking a contact for information, doing research, selling rare or magical goods, hiring henchmen, having a fortress built, etc. Please do this through email once a date has been set for you session. Simple things can be resolved through email, or I can have results ready for you at the beginning of play. More complex requests, or those involving role-play, we can determine if it should be tackled before the party sets out. If looking for rumors or information, please keep in mind, even if you suddenly learn about an exciting adventure opportunity, the GM (me) has already prepared for something else, keep this information for your next excursion, as opposed to changing plans last minute. Magic Item Creation The Wilshire Brotherhood will create magical items (for a price) for those who have gained enough reputation with the faction. Similarly characters can use found 'recipes' to craft magical items during their downtime using the custom item creation rules here (coming soon) Henchmen & Hirelings With the fluctuating nature or adventuring groups in the Campaign style, players may find that that a 'balanced' party may be the exception not the rule. Luckily, Clear Water is a hub for those seeking to explore the wild. various residents will always be available for hire, and shown on the Local Guides page. To simplify negotiation and the handling of these NPCs some standard rules have been put in place. Price Each NPC available for hire will have a price listed. This price will always be the amount per week. The full amount needs to be paid, in advance. No refunds are given for periods less than a week. Each NPC's price will go up as they advance. Control At the beginning of the game the character sheets for any NPC's hired will be provided to the group. The group can decide who maintains important information (such as current HP or spells used) as well as who will do any dice rolling for the character. These duties can be split-up or shared however the group decides. For the most part, the NPC will do whatever they are told to by the PC's on their turn. However, the GM has the ability to override any action that would be completely out of character or obviously not in the interest of the NPC. An example would be "Hey that strange glyph on the ground might be a trap, let's have bob touch it first" Hired-help will not appreciate this kind of treatment. Likes/Dislikes Each Hireling will have a brief description of their personality as well. During the course of an adventure, it is possible for NPCs to determine that they particularly like or dislike certain PC characters. Treating an NPC well, or poorly will greatly impact this, as well as differences in allegiance, or alignment. Any likes or dislikes earned will be recorded on the NPC's character sheet for future interactions. A hireling will refuse to adventure with any group where they dislike 2 or more of the members (or a single member they have earned a dislike for more than once.) Affiliation Some NPCs may be affiliated with one or more of the various factions in game. If so, they look fondly upon any players who have earned ranks within the faction. For each rank of influence within a shared faction the PCs have, the group will in essence earn 1 'like'. Higher rankings may also provide discounts, or other additional services that can be provided. Morale The Campaign will be using customized Morale rules. Each NPC is assigned a morale score based on their personality and level of bravery. whenever an encounter begins where the players appear to be well out matched, or if an encounter begins going poorly, and members are falling in battle, the NPC will roll a morale check. On a success, they will soldier on, on a failure they will flee to a location of relative safety until after the battle. Even if a hired companion flees, they may still be of some use. They will no longer openly take part in combat, but if they see a party member who they 'like' in peril, they will do what they can to aid them (trying to drag the body out of the fray, offer a healing potion, attempt to bind wounds, etc. Morale Modifiers The NPC recieve a bonus to the morale score equal to the the highest charisma bonus possed by a party member the NPC does not 'dislike'. NPCs also get a +1 bonus if the total number of likes for the party out numbers dislikes, and a -1 if the total number of dislikes out number likes. Morale = Morale score + best Char bonus +/- greater of likes/dislikes Advancement After each adventure, NPC's will earn an amount equal to half of what is gained by the players. As NPCs advance, their abilities, and salary demanded will increase.